


Tether [fanmix]

by beerbad



Series: X-Men Femslash Fanmixes [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fanmix, Femslash, Playlist, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Illyana-POV Katyana Fanmix - angst, feelings and hotness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tether [fanmix]

 

This fanmix has been in the works since August, when I'd had crazy sustained Katyana feelings for too long and kept hearing songs that would remind me of them as characters and them together.  "Beggin for Thread" had been my first Illyana song, so I started there and the playlist grew from that.  Track order is always one of the hardest parts of making fanmixes for me -- wanting the songs to flow while also providing a sense of narrative.  For this mix, I wanted songs that were sexy but also dark and twisty, just like Illyana.  There is also a hearty helping of angst, which was inevitable I suppose when it comes to these two characters. :T  For Illyana, in my headcanon, what starts as fun and sexy feelings for Kitty quickly morphs into something much deeper, which is trouble when the universe seems committed to keeping these two apart, one way or another (death, de-aging, trapped in a giant bullet in space, Kitty dating other people, etc.).  In my headcanon, Illyana has always only had eyes for Kitty, while Kitty dearly loves Illyana but also has feelings for and dates a number of other people, to Illyana's chagrin.  The ending of this mix isn't completely optimistic, but check out my **[companion Kitty-POV mix](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6391342)**  for a fluffier interpretation of this relationship. :3  Enjoy!!

**1\. Curbstomp - Meg Myers**

_I'm a shadow, I'm a creeper_  
_Want forgiveness, getting weaker_  
_I'm addicted to the fever_  
_Let go, I'm ready for it_  
_Let go, I'm ready_

_Blood, I want it_  
_Giving up the fight_  
_Blood, I want it_  
_Lay me down tonight_  
_Blood, I want it_  
_Take me to the sky_  
_Blood, I want it_  
_Everything's alright now_

**2\. Lean On - Major Lazer feat. MO & DJ Snake**

_What will we do when we get old_  
_Will we walk down the same road_  
_Will you be there by my side_  
_Standing strong as the waves roll over_

_When the nights are long_  
_Longing for you to come home_  
_All around the wind blows_  
_We would only hold on to let go_

**3\. Satellite Mind - Metric**

_I can feel you most when I'm alone_  
_I can feel your ghost when I'm alone_

_Coming home 'cause I want to_  
_Hang out with a starlet_  
_Stare up at the ceiling_  
_Hiding and revealing_  
_Flashback of a feeling_  
_Sick sense of a calling_  
_Heard you fuck through the wall_  
_I heard you fuck, when I'm bored_  
_I send vibrations in your direction_  
_From the satellite mind_

**4\. Irresistible - Fall Out Boy**

_Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile_  
_I just followed your scent, you can just follow my smile_  
_All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine_  
_Cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind_

_You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon_  
_I didn't come for a fight but I will fight ‘til the end_  
_And this one might be a battle, might not turn out okay_  
_You know you look so Seattle, but you feel so LA_

**5\. Closer - Tegan and Sara**

_All you think of lately is getting underneath me_  
_All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me_  
_Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer_  
_Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer_

_It's not just all physical_  
_I'm the type who won't get oh so critical_  
_So let's make things physical_  
_I won't treat you like you're oh so typical_

**6\. Feel Me - Krewella**

_No more waiting, baby, take it 'til you lose your fucking mind_  
_I can feel you on my skin and I am slowly going blind_  
_And your touch is like the only thing that I will ever need_  
_Sink your teeth into my veins until my heart is on your sleeve_

_You feel me, I feel you_  
_I need to know the taste that's on your lips_  
_And I see only you_  
_'Cause no one's ever touched me there like this_

**7\. Aviation High - Semi Precious Weapons**

_I find myself counting the days_  
_I find myself counting your lashes_  
_I think I memorized your face_  
_But then again who hasn't_

_Moments when you say what you should_  
_Moments when you say something better_  
_It feels so good I wish you would_  
_Keep on saying never forever_

**8\. The Shade - Metric**

_The embers of a fire still burning as they die_  
_Stay bright to keep us side by side_  
_Baby, there's no better time_  
_No better time, baby, we can't find_

_With eternal love, the stars above_  
_All there is and ever was_  
_I want it all, I want it all_  
_I want it all, I want it all_

_A blade of grass, a grain of sand_  
_The moonlit sea, to hold your hand_  
_I want it all, I want it all_  
_I want it all, I want it all_

**9\. Beggin For Thread - Banks**

_So I got edges that scratch_  
_And sometimes I don't got a filter_  
_But I'm so tired of eating all of my misspoken words_  
_I know my disposition gets confusing_  
_My disproportionate reactions fuse with my eager state_  
_That's why you wanna come out and play with me_

_Stooped down and out_  
_You got me beggin’ for thread_  
_To sew this hole up that you ripped in my head_  
_Stupidly think you had it under control_

_Strapped down to something that you don't understand_  
_Don't know what you were getting yourself into_  
_You should have known_  
_Secretly, I think you knew_

**10\. Torn Apart - Bastille vs. GRADES**

_I could only be myself with you around_  
_And now there’s nothing left for me to think about_  
_And it hurts like hell to be torn apart_  
_And it hurts like hell to be thrown around_

_We were born to be together_  
_Torn apart, torn apart_  
_We were born to be together_  
_Torn apart, torn apart_

_You stepped with a heavy tread and left your mark_  
_Your mark on me_  
_The space you used to fill, it’s now this great black hole_  
_You’re out of sight but not out of my mind_

**11\. Nicotine - Panic! At The Disco**

_It's better to burn than to fade away_  
_It's better to leave than to be replaced_  
_I'm losing to you, baby, I'm no match_  
_I'm going numb, I've been hijacked_  
_It's a fucking drag_

_I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you_  
_So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do_

**12\. Figure 8 - Ellie Goulding**

_Breathe your smoke into my lungs_  
_In the back of a car with you I stare into the sun_  
_Still not too old to die young_  
_But lovers hold on to everything_  
_And lovers hold on to anything_

_I chase your love around a figure eight_  
_I need you more than I can take_  
_You promise forever and a day_  
_And then you take it all away_

**13\. Tether - CHVRCHES**

_Where'd you go, you were there by my side_  
_Keep believing it's my turn to hide_  
_In a place where we don't have a prayer_  
_There's a tether that's keeping me there_

_Trade our places_  
_Take no chances_  
_Bind me 'til my lips are silent_  
_Stay where you are_  
_Ever after_  
_Chasing things that we should run from_

**14\. The Kids Aren’t Alright - Fall Out Boy**

_And in the end I'd do it all again_  
_I think you're my best friend_  
_Don't you know that the kids aren't alright_  
_And I'm yours, when it rains it pours_  
_Stay thirsty like before_  
_Don't you know that the kids aren't alright_

_I'm not passive but aggressive_  
_Take note it's not impressive_  
_Empty your sadness like you're dumping your purse_  
_On my bedroom floor, we put your curse in reverse_

**15\. Long & Lost - Florence + The Machine**

_Lost in the fog, these hollow hills_  
_Blood running hot, night chills_  
_Without your love I'll be_  
_So long and lost, are you missing me_

_It's been so long between the words we spoke_  
_Will you be there up on the shore, I hope_  
_You wonder why it is that I came home_  
_I figured out where I belong_

   
**[Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/124416061/playlist/4jV25ym56U8JvQlgJkYnCS)  
[Listen at 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/beerbad/tether)  
[Download at Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?be9f9o8fi3b73n5)  
[Tumblr Post](http://shinyalice.tumblr.com/post/140547009702/angst-feelings-and-hotness-listen-on-spotify)  
[LiveJournal Post](http://beerbad.livejournal.com/372091.html)  
**

**[Companion Mix: Lifeline [Kitty POV]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6391342) **


End file.
